1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction control device and method for a motorcycle, which improves stability and drivability of the motorcycle during cornering operation thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art Japanese Published Patent Document No. 2011-137427 describes a traction control system that makes the grip of a vehicle maintained by reducing the output of a driving wheel when the slip ratio of the vehicle exceeds a target slip ratio. The traction control system dynamically changes the target slip ratio according to a driving state (an amount of change in opening degree of a throttle, the slip ratio, an amount of change in engine rotational speed, and the like) of the vehicle, and thereby executes traction control immediately in a state of a high slip ratio of the vehicle and suppresses the execution of traction control in a state of a low slip ratio because a grip state is improving.
However, in some cases it is desirable to prevent the execution of traction control, such as when a driver is making the vehicle slip on purpose due to a large change in the degree of throttle opening.
In a case of preventing traction control from being executed even when the slip of a wheel occurs, it remains necessary to be able to execute quick control in a range where the slip is not large. However, the conventional control uses the slip ratio and the amount of change in throttle opening degree as parameters for the control. Thus, a delay is required before the amount of change is detected and a prediction time for predicting a subsequent state, such that quicker control may not be executed.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a traction control device and method for a motorcycle which eliminates the required delay in detecting the amount of change in vehicle state and the subsequent prediction time, such that the device can execute quick traction control.